


"Best Friends"

by ixm357



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bitterness, F/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixm357/pseuds/ixm357
Summary: We always get the story of Oikawa Tooru and (y/n)'s love from (y/n)'s perspective. But what about (r/n)'s perspective? They're human too. This is the story of (y/n), a transfer student from Karasuno to Aoba Johsai. (y/n) catches the eye of classmate Oikawa Tooru. They become the perfect couple. Loving and cute. But what happens to (r/n)? The one who's been by his side forever.A sweet love story told from a bitter point of view.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_ **

You had known Oikawa Tooru since childhood. The two of you were as thick as thieves. You did everything together. Your parents used to tease the two of you about getting married. And somewhere along the way, you started to fall in love with your best friend. 

So why weren’t you the one he was kissing? 

You stood in the corner of this bitch’s house, a cup of whatever drink was in the kitchen resting in your hand. The music was playing all around and you watched your friends have fun chatting and dancing. Even Iwaizumi was having fun. So why were you, the popular girl, the gorgeous athlete, the pretty boy’s best friend, and the literal life of parties standing in a corner like a nobody. 

It was simple really. You didn’t need to be the center of attention anymore. You only acted like the ideal girl for Oikawa’s attention. Since childhood, you wanted to be his equal. Your whole personality was centered around him.

For example, you hated having long hair, but Oikawa liked girls with long hair. You hated sports and preferred music better, but Oikawa was athletic. You preferred to be alone compared to being with friends, but Oikawa was a social butterfly. You couldn’t give a damn about the extras at your school. But Oikawa Tooru seemed to enjoy pretending to care. And so you worked hard for six long years to make yourself into the literal perfect girl for him. 

But he chose the new girl. The transfer student at Aoba Johsai. She came from Karasuno High. (y/n)(l/n) was her name. God, you hated her so much. At first, you two were fine. You were the student council president, and so you were there to welcome her to Aoba Johsai. You were nice to her. You asked her to sit with you, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi at lunch. You included her. You did what you were supposed to do. But what were you supposed to do when that plan backfired. What were you to do when the girl that you brought into the group as kindness suddenly turned on you. 

It was no longer Oikawa, (r/n), and Iwaizumi. It was Oikawa, (y/n), and Iwaizumi. Screw the girl they knew since diapers. They wanted fresh, they wanted new. You just weren’t enough for them. And to think it only took three months for the three of them to push you out of your group.

“Hey Sunny!” one of the girls called out to you. 

_ Sunny.  _ You hated that nickname. The only reason you let people call you it was because Oikawa gave it to you when you were in middle school. He told you you were as bubbly as the sun, henceforth the name Sunny. You didn’t feel bubbly in the slightest. Actually, if anything you did feel a bit sunny, but not the happy sun. The type of heat and intensity to burn the universe type sun.

“Yeah, what’s up?” you plastered on your best fake smile.

“Are you alright? You seem out of it,” the girl told you.

“Nah, I’m good. Don’t worry about it.”

The girl smiled and walked off. You cursed in your head and walked to the bathroom. This was how it was. If anything popularity was a curse. People pretended like they cared. But in reality, they’d ask you simple questions like ‘are you ok’ and then once you gave them the answer they wanted to hear they would leave. It’s as simple as pie. And now that you weren’t part of Oikawa’s group people lost interest in you. 

When you exited the bathroom you bumped into (y/n), all smiles and giggles.

“Hey, (r/n), can we talk?” she asked.

“Mhm.”

“I just wanted to say thank you and I’m sorry. I know that you loved Tooru too, but thank you for helping us be together.” (y/n) grabbed you and gave you a hug full of warmth. You stood there unmoving as the girl finished the hug and walked away. Right into Oikawa’s arms.

You walked back to the living room and tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulder. “I’m out. See you at school Monday,” you said, grabbing your jacket from the couch behind him.

The walk home was more pleasant than the walk there. If you had to listen to Oikawa talk about (y/n) anymore you would go insane.

And it didn’t make anything better that Oikawa rejected you right before he started dating (y/n). If only Oikawa knew. If only he knew that he was your purpose for everything. But no, it didn’t matter because in a fit of rage you fucked up. You made a mistake so big that it ruined your friendship together. 

So when did all this actually start? Well. To be exact, the moment 3rd year began. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Aren’t you excited (r/n)! It’s the first day of our 3rd year! Finally the top of the food chain. I just know this year we’re going to nationals,” Oikawa cheered.

“Yep. Yet another year full of confession notes and a shit ton of Valentine chocolate,” you giggled.

“I mean, we are the hottest in our year so it makes sense,” Oikawa bragged.

“Can the two of you shut up? It’s like dealing with the same person,” Iwaizumi groaned. 

“Aw c’mon Iwa-chan, you know you love us,” you winked.

Iwaizumi took his hand and pushed your face back.

“How dare you hurt my counterpart!” Oikawa gasped.

The two of you started to laugh while Iwaizumi was slowly losing his sanity with you two. 

When you reached the gates to Aoba Johsai one of your kouhais came up to you.

“(l/n)-senpai, the principal is looking for you,” they breathed heavily. It seemed they had just run across campus trying to find you.

“Ok, thank you,” you said to your kouhai. “Alright guys, duty calls for your new student council president!” you waved goodbye to Oikawa and Iwaizumi before headed into the school. You took your shoes off and put them in your locker before heading to the principal's office.

When you got there, there was a girl with (h/c) hair and pretty (e/c) eyes. 

“Ah Miss (r/n)(r/l/n), this is (y/n)(l/n). She’s a transfer student from Karasuno High.” The principal motioned to the shy girl.

“Nice to meet you miss (l/n). I hope you have a wonderful year at Seijoh.”

“(r/l/n), would you care to show (l/n) around the school to get her acclimated?” 

“Of course sir, (l/n), if you would come with me,” you smiled. She seemed like a nice and shy girl.

The two of you left the principal's office and started walking down the hall. “My name is (r/n)(r/l/n) but you can call me (r/n) if you want.”

“Ok, you can call me (y/n) then.”

You continued the tour around the school. The two of you finished up by lunch period and you took her to her classroom. Which so happened to be your classroom too.

“Sunny!” your friend Yuna jumped up from her seat to run and give you a hug.

“Yuna! This is (y/n) a new transfer student for the year.” You introduced Yuna to (y/n). You kept a smiling and cheerful face the whole time too. You knew that Oikawa was watching you. He was staring in your direction.

“(y/n), there’s an empty seat right there beside Matsukawa. I promise he doesn’t bite,” you walked her back to the desk. “If you have any questions or need help feel free to ask me.”

She smiled back at you. 

You took your seat back beside Oikawa. Yuna was in front of you. You liked the window seat. Iwaizumi was on the other side of Oikawa.

While the teacher started their lecture Oikawa threw an eraser at your desk. Inside the eraser was a note. 

_ You said her name was (y/n)(l/n) right? She's cute. _

You crumpled up the paper and wrote a new note.  _ Cuter than me?  _ You tossed it back and heard Oikawa snort quietly. When he tossed it back it said  _ Of course not, you ARE basically me but genderbent. _

You laughed silently and turned your attention back to your teacher.

* * *

After school you sat in the student council room working on papers for the club registrations. Your secretary sat across from you. 

“So are you and Oikawa dating or what?” he asked you.

“Why do you want to know.”

“Because I like you and I want to know if I can shoot my shot,” your vice president winked at you. Haruto Akiyama was his name.

“Focus on work Aki. You can flirt later,” you sighed.

You wondered what Oikawa was doing. Most likely at volleyball.

“Hey Aki I’m gonna dip out of the room for a minute, can you handle this on your own for a minute?”

“Yeah go ahead. I got this.”

You stood up and started walking down to the volleyball club gym. Technically you did have to grab the registration forms from the managers for the new first-year members and you needed to give them their budget for the year. 

When you reached the gym you opened the doors to find (y/n) standing beside Oikawa.

“(r/n)! Your here!” Oikawa beamed when you walked into the gym. “(y/n) is going to be our club manager!”

“Oh my gosh, that’s great! (y/n), you tell me if these boys start bothering you and I’ll come down to kick their asses for you,” you smiled.

(y/n) smiled back at you and handed you her club registration form. 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

You stood leaned against the side of the gym building. A volleyball game was taking place inside. All the chatter started to give you a pretty bad headache so you stepped outside to get some fresh air. 

You had Oikawa’s jacket on your shoulder and Iwaizumi’s on your arm. Before the game, you had gone down to wish them good luck and suddenly became a coat rack. It’s not like you minded it though. You felt at ease knowing the two of them still somewhat relied on you.

“(r/n) whaddya doin out here?” Yuna jogged past.

“I’m here for a practice game, what about you?” you asked her.

Yuna jogged in circles in front of you. “Tennis practice. Captain is making us run to get our endurance up today.”

You used to be on the tennis team with Yuna. You played in middle school and quit when you were invited to the student council at Seijoh. “Well good luck. Are we still on for later?”

“You betcha! Me, you, Koharu, and Mei!” she smiled.

“Nice, well you better get going before someone catches you slacking.”

Yuna waved goodbye while jogging off. You walked back into the gym right after the first set ended. The teams were doing some more practice. You leaned against the rail. You saw one of the spikers from the opposite team hit a ball over the net. It was directed right towards where one (y/n)(l/n) was standing. She let out a small scream and your eyes widened when you saw who saved her. Oikawa blocked the ball from hitting her by grabbing her around the waist and moving her. In the process, he slammed his bad knee off the ground. You gasped and ran down off the bleachers.

“Oikawa!” you yelled.

At the same time (y/n) yelled “Tooru!”

You dead stared her in the eyes while helping Oikawa up. “What did you just call him?” you asked slowly and quietly.

(y/n) made a tiny squeak noise at your tone. Oikawa was hanging off of you groaning. “Forget it. Iwa-chan I need help,” you said aloud.

Iwaizumi came over to you and helped you walk Oikawa to the bench.

“I’m fine (r/n), it’s just a small pain. You should apologize to (y/n) though,” he said.

“First name basis already huh,” you added with spite.

“I don’t see the issue. You can call me Tooru too,” he replied.

“You don’t get it, you really don’t,” you sighed wrapping the ice around his knee. “Coach Irihata, can I take Oikawa to the infirmary?” 

Coach Irihata nodded and you helped Oikawa up. (y/n) stood there staring at you. 

“(r/n) do you need help? I’m sorry this is all my fault,” she said.

“No, I’m fine (y/n), and it’s not your fault, it’s the reckless spiker’s fault.”

When you got to the infirmary the nurse said that Oikawa might have dislocated his knee. He’d have to take a little while to rest before he got into playing again. After that you helped walk Oikawa home while he stumbled on crutches.

“(r/n) why were you being so hostile to (y/n)?”

“What do you mean? I wasn’t being hostile.”

“Yes, you were. You were using that scary voice and that freaky glare. What did she do to upset you so much?”

“Well to be quite honest I’m pissed. You’ve only known her for what? A week? God Oikawa, even Iwa and I don’t call you by your first name. Do you know how much that hurts?” you mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered back.

“It’s fine. Well, I’m heading home now.”

* * *

“Oh my god Yuna she’s such a freaking wimp,” you said, your words slurring together. “MY Oikawa had to save her and in the process, he got hurt!”

“Woah sweetheart it must’ve been bad. You’ve taken like, five shots already. If you keep going like this we’ll run outta alcohol and my parents will kill me if they find out we’re drinking,” Yuna sat beside you.

You were at Yuna’s house with your other friends. Leaned up against Yuna you kept blabbering about your issue with (y/n). “Mei, Mei, Mei! You agree with me right?”

“Of course (r/n). I’d be upset if I were you too, but you seriously need to ease off the shots. We’ve got a student council meeting with another school tomorrow and you can’t go hungover,” Mei sighed.

“I pinky promise!” you let go of Yuna and threw yourself at Mei.

You laid on Mei’s lap while she stroked your hair. “God (r/n) your such a mess. Just confess to him already.”

“Fine! I will! Someone hand me my phone!” you cheered.

Koharu gave you your phone. She was the designated sober one. Before Yuna popped open the bottle Koharu had taken everyone’s phones. You dialed in Oikawa’s phone number. It rang until voicemail and you quite literally threw up your words. Koharu took your phone away and helped you to the bathroom.

“Classic (r/n). She loves to drink but she’s such a lightweight,” Mei held your hair up.

“Sweetheart you’d be a mess without us,” Yuna smiled sympathetically. Mei and Koharu were on the floor helping you while Yuna sat on the rim of the bathtub. “I can’t believe how tense Oikawa is if he can’t see your love for him.”

* * *

**_Meanwhile_ **

“Hey Iwa-chan, I wonder what (y/n) is doing?” Oikawa sighed. 

He was laying in his backyard tossing a volleyball into the air.

“What about (r/n), she looked pretty worried about you,” Iwaizumi replied.

“I don’t care. She was being completely in the wrong and even snapped at (y/n). She didn’t even do anything!”

“Shittykawa I think you need to think more about how (r/n) must’ve felt. She was worried for you because she knew that your knee is your weak point. Use your brain.”

Oikawa’s phone rang. It was (r/n). He let the call go until it went to voicemail. He didn’t feel like talking to (r/n) right now.


	4. Chapter 4

“(y/n), I’m really sorry for the other day, I don’t know what had gone through me! I hope you can accept my apology,” you bowed in front of her desk.

She smiled back at you and told you it was ok.

“I understand where you came from (r/n). I know that you were really concerned about your friend. It means a lot to me that you apologized. I hope we can move on and become the best of friends!” she gave you the warmest smile and held your hands.

“Isn’t she so kind,” you heard Oikawa tell Iwaizumi from his seat. 

You felt your eye start to twitch. “I’m glad you’ve accepted my apology! I hope we can be good friends too.”

You slouched into your seat beside Yuna. 

“Wow (r/n), you're talking a lot of bullshit today. Did the hangover not wear off yet?” Yuna sighed, slipping you ibuprofen out of her uniform pocket.

“Thanks, Yuna. And shut the fuck up, half of the things you say are lies,” you took the pill and swallowed it dry.

“Touche.”

For the rest of the class, you dealt with the worst headache ever. Some student council president you were. Getting blackout drunk on the weekend and complaining like a bitch about some boy instead of doing your work. If it weren’t for Mei yesterday would’ve been a disaster. You had to meet with the student president from Karasuno to receive (y/n)’s extracurricular records. According to her books, she used to be the manager for Karasuno’s Volleyball Club. In middle school at Shiratorizawa, she was also the captain of her middle school girls team. Quite the impressive girl. 

You honestly wondered how she ended up at a school like Karasuno.

When lunch came along you and Yuna walked up to Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Do you want to go buy bread with us?” Yuna fluttered her eyelashes at Iwaizumi.

You wanted to gag. Honestly, you were pretty sure Yuna liked Iwaizumi more than she liked you. It was honestly kind of gross how she threw herself at him every chance she got. But then again you did somewhat the same with Oikawa. So criticizing Yuna would make you a hypocrite. 

“Sure,” Iwaizumi said.

Oikawa’s attention was elsewhere. You followed his line of sight to see (y/n) sitting alone. You left Yuna with Iwaizumi and Oikawa and walked over to (y/n)’s desk.

“Hey wanna grab bread with us?” you asked.

“I can’t I don’t have money,” she sighed.

“No problem! I can pay,” you gave her a plastic smile.

“Really? Thank you so much (r/n)!” she beamed at you.

The five of you walked down the halls of Aoba Johsai together.

“So (y/n), (r/n) told me you originate from Shiratorizawa, how’d you end up at Karasuno?” Yuna asked (y/n).

“Oh umm… Actually, I was supposed to go to the high school too, but then my family had financial issues and I had to go to Karasuno,” she started, “But then my parents got into a bad car crash and didn’t make it… So then my grandparents took me in and sent me to Aoba Johsai, my mother’s alma matter.”

“Oh I’m so sorry (y/n),” Yuna looked at her with open eyes.

“It’s alright. I miss my old Karasuno friends. Especially my boyfriend Tanaka,” she sighed.

“Boyfriend?” you questioned, sneaking a glance at Oikawa who outwardly showed disappointment.

“It’s a bit messy. I actually plan on breaking up with him soon. He’s a year below me and it’s pretty obvious he has a crush on my friend Kiyoko. So I kind of feel bad. The only reason he even started dating me was that he didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” (y/n) got silent. “It kind of sucks because I really do love him.”

“Oh,” you said in response. 

Now you did kind of feel like a jerk.

“Well we will be here for you,” Oikawa smiled at (y/n).

You could sense the mild pain in his voice.

“Thanks, it really means a lot to me that you guys are here. It was really tough leaving a lot of familiarities behind but you guys make me feel a lot better!” 

You exchanged a look with Yuna. She looked at you weirdly before awkwardly smiling at (y/n). Oh boy did you feel like an asshole. You wanted to physically bury yourself into a ditch for talking shit about (y/n). 

“Hey isn’t there a practice match against Karasuno soon?” you tried to change the subject.

“Mhm. Oikawa wants to go against Kageyama again. I don’t know if you’d remember him,” Iwaizumi seemed to pick up on you trying to change the subject of relationships.

“I remember Kageyama! I had to tutor him a few times,” Yuna added, “He was a real cutie.”

“Ew Yuna date someone your own age,” you stuck your tongue out.

“Says the one who makes all the first-year boys blush, I’m betting your gonna get twice the amount of chocolate you got last year!”

You and Yuna started teasing each other. Even getting

“Your really funny (r/n). I can see why people call you the counterpart of Oikawa!” (y/n) laughed.

“Woah, hold up (y/n), you are completely mistaken,” you said with a serious voice, “Oikawa is obviously the counterpart of me.”

(y/n) started laughing again and you smiled. Maybe she wasn’t so bad.

* * *

“(r/n)!” (y/n) grinned when you entered the gym holding a box.

“I got the team jackets for the first years and (y/n),” you held the box up.

You handed the box to (y/n) and watched from afar as she handed out the jerseys. You left before anyone else could talk to you. Yuna was waiting outside the gym for you. Since you had the day off of council you were going to go for a run with her.

When you got far enough away from Aoba Johsai you stopped running and slowed down into a barely jog.

“I feel like a massive dick,” you said.

“I bet. She seems like such a nice girl. A bit too nice.”

“It might just be that she’s genuinely a good person, unlike you.”

“Says the one who’s whole personality is basically a load of crystal colored shit,” Yuna scoffed.

“I hate you,” you smiled.

“I love you too,” she stuck her tongue out.

It was how you and Yuna worked. You were brutally honest with each other. At this point, Yuna knew you better than your own childhood friends.

“On the brighter aspect of things now you know that (y/n) isn’t interested in Oikawa.”

“Yeah.”

**_(y/n)’s POV_ **

(y/n) stood standing alone outside of Karasuno high. Despite it being where she called home, now it felt somewhat foreign. When the volleyball club exited the campus she saw her old friends.

“(y/n)!” Nishinoya ran up to give her a hug while the rest of them just walked over, circling her.

“We miss you.”

“I wish you would come back to Karasuno!”

“How are they treating you at Seijoh?”

“What club did you join?”

All tons of questions flooded into (y/n)’s face. She tried to answer them all. Talking about how she made a new friend named (r/n) and how the captain of the Seijoh team was really nice. After she gave her goodbyes to the Karasuno team she pulled Tanaka aside.

“Ryu, I don’t think this can work out,” she tried to hide her heart breaking through her voice.

“(y/n) what are you talking about?”

“I want to break up.”

Tanaka stood in silence as (y/n) handed him back a bag of his hoodies and shirts.

“I’m sorry. I just think it’s for the better. I have to go now,” (y/n) choked out.

She started walking away steadily until she found an alleyway to cry in. Tears poured out of her eyes as she could feel her heart ripping itself to pieces. (y/n) stood leaning against the wall trying to calm herself down when a piece of clothing was draped over her face.

“It’s getting cold,” she heard Oikawa say.

(y/n) took his jacket off her head and stared at him. “Thanks.”

The whole walk back to Aoba Johsai was silent. She was glad that Oikawa didn’t try to start a conversation. Because if he did she would break out into loud ugly sobs.


End file.
